LABYRINTH: Jareth's Last Dance
by chelsealynncharters
Summary: Jareth contines to haunt Sarah after his defeat, in her dreams. Sarah finds that Jareth has stolen her heart and her ability to love anyone. She knows she has to get it back, but what if she doesn't know how to? What if she realizes she doesn't want to?
1. Her Fragile Heart

**LABYRINTH**

_Jareth's Last Dance_

The lights sparkled against the attire of the creatures as they spun in each other's arms. Sarah gasped at the beauty of the room, her eyes dancing around. That's when she spotted him, saw him standing off to the side, staring at her. He had so much charm, that Sarah couldn't refuse his beckoning. She slowly stepped towards him, a blush upon her cheeks, evading his face. He grinned and traced his index finger along her jaw, the ticklish sense made her glance up. That's when his lips took hers, and Sarah knew that right then and there, she would be his, no matter what happened. As he smiled at her, a thought popped into her head.

Her younger brother, Toby, where was he? She frowned and took her eyes off of his. He did not like this and forced her to look back at him. Sarah could no more see the affection in her dance partner's eyes. They were now distant and cold, making her flinch against him. He slid his head towards her ear, his closeness making it unbearable.

"Thought you could just forget about me, Sarah? Well it's not that simple, you see." He began to laugh then.

Sarah trembled. "What do you want from me?"

"You, my love." He licked at her ear.

"Stop it, please."

"I can't, don't you see. You stole my heart just as you stole my labyrinth. There is nothing I can do, I need you I must have you. You will be mine, Sarah,"

"You can't, no." Sarah sighed in agony. "This isn't fair." The line sounded familiar to her.

"No, it is not fair," he whispered.

"There must be a way out of here."

"I'm afraid not, you underestimate me Sarah. Don't you remember who I am?"

Sarah shook her head and he sneered.

He bowed and laughed. "Jareth, the Goblin King, at your service."

"NO!" Sarah screamed as her eyes flew open. She gasped and shuddered as she jumped out of her bed. Her eyes flew everywhere, searching for him. When she was satisfied he was not there, she began to cry. "He can't have me, not even in my dreams," she choked.

"Sarah?" She could hear her brother calling to her.

"Leave me alone, Toby!" She said to him.

"But…"  
"GO AWAY!" Sarah screamed as she flung herself upon the bed. Her memory transported her back to the labyrinth, faces and places she could see clearly. His, Jareth's, were the most clearest. She remembered the way they had danced that night, he had looked at her like she was everything. She had never felt that way before, no one had seemed to show such interest in her before him. Even after beating Jareth at his own game, Sarah did not involve herself with anyone, for she sensed that something was missing. A small part of her was still there, inside the Goblin City, with Jareth. She hated him for it and she wanted to get, what was hers, back.

"Sarah, are you sure you're okay?" Toby's voice sounded from behind the door.

"Yes, Toby." She paused. "I thought I said go away, I need a minute,"

"Fine sis, fine, you big baby" she heard Toby muttered.

_'Jareth, Jareth, Jareth'_ Sarah thought. The fact that he had been in her dream was not coincidence. For he had taken place in her dreams many a night, dreams ranging from romance to horror. He somehow forced himself into her head and needed to see her. The idea made her smile but it instantly made her sick. He would not make her love him, no, he could not and would not. She had a strong will, and she was going to use it. She would ignore his advances and his gorgeous appeal. She would override her feelings for him, she had to and she knew it. "I have to," Sarah sighed.

She sat on her bed and thought up a plan. Tonight, when he came for her in her dream, she would make him think that she wants him too. Sarah knew if she agreed to whatever he proposed, she would be able to go back to the labyrinth and fix her heart.

"A perfect plan." Sarah laughed to herself. Not knowing that the same man she planned to foil was watching her, reading her mind.

_'Yes, such a perfect plan Sarah. And soon, oh so soon, you will be mine,' _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------[

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. What If I Love Him?

**LABYRINTH**

_Jareth's Last Dance_

Sarah lay awake in her bed, her mind would not settle. _'Oh what am I to do?' _she thought in agony. _'If I let him take me, what if I can never come back again?_' This thought made her want to dismiss the idea all together. _'But…if I don't fix this damn thing,_' she looked down at her chest. _'Then how will I ever be able to feel anything, for anyone, for the rest of my life?' _Sarah groaned. "This is so hard!" she whispered as she slowly closed her eyes.

She lay in silence, but after a few minutes she could hear heavy breathing. Breathing that was not her own. "You feel something…" a voice whispered.

"Huh?"

"You know you do, for him," it said. "And you'll never make that go away."

Sarah glanced around. She thought she saw something in her mirror. She laughed when she saw it was of her own reflection. But then she moved, not Sarah, but her reflection.

"What's going on?" Sarah said.

"Hello there, Sarah," the reflection said as it came into full view in the mirror. It was her alright, except what she was wearing. A long dark cape, and tight black leather pants. Sarah's reflection began tapping her boots on the hardwood floor.

"Don't tell me you don't love him," she said.

Sarah glared at the mirror. "Leave me alone, I have no love for him."

"Sure you do!" Her reflection coaxed. Sarah watched as she walked out of the mirror.

"Stay away from me," Sarah said.

"Don't be frightened. I won't hurt you."

"I mean it,"

Her reflection sighed. "Listen, okay? Just tell me you love Jareth, and I'll leave you alone."

Sarah's brows raised in suspicion. "Why?"

"Because, uh…" she started. "You really shouldn't lie to yourself, Sarah."

"Right," Sarah stared at herself. "Those are some interesting clothes you have on, doesn't look like something I'd wear."

"So perceptive aren't we?" The voice was no longer hers, but one that sounded very familiar. Sarah watched as her reflection transformed in front of her eyes. There, in front of her, stood the Goblin King.

"Sarah, I'm embarrassed." He grinned.

"Really? Why's that?"

"I never knew you felt so strongly for me, I'm touched." He took a step closer.

Instantly her surroundings changed and she was not in her room, but inside a castle, Jareth's castle.

"Are we really here?" She asked him.

"No, I'm afraid not. It just a dream,"

"Is it now?" Sarah remembered what she had to do and as she looked at Jareth, she had a hard time coming to grips with how she would do it. She glanced at the floor, her mind awhirl. She didn't know what to do. 'I can wake up, or I can persuade Jareth to take me back to the Labyrinth,'

"Sarah," Jareth whispered.

"Yes?" She glanced up and looked into his eyes. She regretted it, for he had a soft glint to them. He slowly moved toward her, and Sarah couldn't move and she didn't want to.

He laughed and bent his head towards her ear. "Come with me, come back to my castle, to the Labyrinth. Where we can be together,"

Sarah began to feel fuzzy, and warm. She immediately disliked the power he had over her.

He lifted his head up and touched his nose against hers. "I love you Sarah, ever since that day you defeated me, you're all I can think about,"

"Jareth…" She began.

"No, there's no need for words," The Goblin King said as he brought his lips towards hers. He kissed her tenderly, bringing his hands through her hair, taking in her scent. He didn't care if she was lying to him, if she didn't feel the same way. Jareth knew that his heart needed this, and her. It would not be easy but if he wanted to go on, he'd have to persuade her to be with him and never leave again.

As Sarah felt his soft lips against his, she didn't know if it was all a lie. _'Maybe I do care about him.'_ She thought. _'Maybe, this is exactly what I want…'_

_'NO!'_ a voice in her head yelled. _'You can't give up!'_

'_But, what if I love him?'_

'_How could you love such a hideous person?'_ it asked.

'_I…'_

'_He took your brother away, you could've died in that Labyrinth but you're just going to forget all of that because he's used some charms on you? Honey, that is pathetic. Where's your strength? You're sense of right and wrong?'_

'_Who are you?'_ Sarah asked it.

_'I'm your conscious of course!_'

_'How…'_ Sarah began.

_'This is a dream honey, and strange things can happen in dreams. Now you listen here! You're not going to give yourself to this King, you're going to go through with the plan!'_

'_But…'_

'_No buts, now end the kiss with Jareth and starting trying to get your heart back _'

Her conscious disappeared and Sarah felt a strong sensation to beat Jareth off of her. She smiled and lifted her head away from his. 'Uhm, Jareth…"

"Yes, what?" He frowned.

"Maybe, we could be together outside of my dreams."

He turned his frown upside down. "Oh really? You think so?"

Sarah nodded and grinned at him. "How about I wake up and you take me with you. Back to the Goblin City."

"You have to say it right, or I can't." He turned his back to her.

Sarah sighed, "Alright." Sarah took a deep breath. "I wish thee goblins would come and take me away right now,"

Jareth spun around, and he started to laugh. "You're wish is my command,"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------[

**REVIEWS PLEASE & I would love to hear your thought about the story.**


	3. His Game Has To Be Played

**LABYRINTH**

Jareth's Last Dance

They arrived in his world almost instantly. Sarah's eyes wandered around and saw that everything looked exactly the same, and it was as if she never left.

"Sarah," Jareth whispered.

She turned around and looked at him. His face held a grin, and his eyes danced in delight."I have been eavesdropping on you for quite some time now, dear girl." He started to pace. "I know all about this plan of yours and I know why you had to come back here."

Sarah scowled. "You always played by your own rules, Jareth. It was stupid of me to think you wouldn't have known what I was up to, because you always do."

"This is true," He stepped closer towards her. He gazed at her thoughtfully. "And do you know why you have such deep feelings for me?" He asked her.

"The only feeling I have for you, is nausea." Sarah spat.

His face contorted into a fragile stance. "Sarah it really does pain me to hear you say such things. You know what I mean of course…"

Sarah sighed. "Yes,"Jareth grabbed her shoulders. "Sarah, Sarah, Sarah," he mumbled. "You're no match for me Sarah. Not while I'm holding all the cards, or dare I say it, your _heart_." He laughed.

"Bastard," "Now, now," He began to smooth out stray strands of her hair. "I won't be giving it back, until I'm completely satisfied."

Sarah pushed herself away from him, tripping backward. "Oh yeah? Satisfied? What is that supposed to mean?"

Jareth grinned. "Satisfied in everyway, and you're to make sure that I am, or…" he paused, eyes flickering. "Or I'll smash your heart in an instant. Do I make myself clear?"

Sarah's jaw dropped. "You couldn't! You wouldn't!"

"I am capable of many things, and if I don't get what I want, let's just say I can be awfully nefarious." His eyes bore into hers.

"So, what is this? Some kind of sick game? Are you amused by other people's suffering?"

"This is not a game nor a challenge, Sarah. I want you, I cannot deny that."

"Right..." Sarah scowled. "Let me see it,"

"What?" His eyes moved away from her face, as if frightened by the question but he quickly regained himself.

"You heard me, my heart, let me see it,"

Jareth sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Show me, Jareth!" Sarah's voice rose.

Jareth shrugged. A small crystal ball popped into his right hand. He held it out in front of Sarah's face. Inside it, Sarah could see a small purple box. It was beautifully decorated with gold leaves and purple beads dripped off of its sides.

"It's just a box,"

"No, not any box. I stowed your heart inside of it, for safe keeping you could say,"

"I want to see the box." Sarah told him.

"Sarah, Sarah. It's in my Castle, we can see it when we get there."

"You'll show me once we get there?"

Jareth shrugged once again. "If that's what you want, I show it to you,"

"What are we waiting for then?" Sarah asked him.He moved his hands back to her shoulders.

"This," he whispered, pulling her into an embrace. She didn't try to resist him as he lowered his face to hers. "Oh Sarah, I am frightened," He mumbled against his cheek.

"Of…" she blushed.

"The power you have over me," he shuddered and bent down to take her lips.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**REVIEWS** :)


End file.
